


It's Not What I Didn't Feel, It's What I Didn't Show

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: M/M, Sexytimes, Slash, lydia'spower, maroon5, miserylyrics, peter topping from the bottom, petlar, promptfest, pylar, toppy!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt, <i>Sylar convinces Peter to trust him by giving him Lydia's power and telling Peter to use it on him. sex and realizations.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not What I Didn't Feel, It's What I Didn't Show

Peter is trying to ignore the way that Gabriel has been staring at him for the past twenty minutes. They are sitting in Peter's living room, which has since had its furniture returned after Claire's jump caused Peter to take Gabriel in like a stray cat. The only addition was that his couch was exchanged for a sofa bed.

Peter had tried to apologize if it wasn't that comfortable, but Gabriel had just smiled shyly and told him it was fine.

Peter is curled up in the arm chair, pretending to read, but really, observing the way Gabriel just stares at him, unabashedly. For a long time, Peter feels sort of persecuted, like he's being judged, but then he notices the soft gaze in the other man's eyes and he feels a little better.

"Is something wrong?" he asks, and Gabriel just shrugs lazily.

"I was just wondering about something," he replies, leaning in Peter's direction just a bit.

Peter nods his head once, prompting Gabriel to continue.

"Did anyone ever tell you about Lydia? The tattooed lady from the carnival?"

Vaguely, Peter remembers hearing something, and he says as much.

"Well, she was an empath like you, except she could use it to tell people their deepest desires, things even they didn't know." He pauses to gauge Peter's reaction, then adds, conversationally, "I have it, if you want to try it out."

He stands up, moving so he's in front of Peter, holding a hand out. The empath looks at the hand being offered to him for a moment before carefully reaching is own hand out to slide their palms together. The red spark passes between them, and then Peter is standing, too.

"What should I do with it?"

Gabriel takes a step forward, bringing their bodies closer, and tilts his head to one side.

"You can use it to see what my real intentions are towards you." When Peter just stands there, frowning at him, he adds, "I know you want to know."

Peter shifts nervously before reaching his hands out, trying to find Gabriel's. When he does find them, he entwines them together.

"Like this?" he asks, but he can't seem to find anything he didn't already know.

Gabriel quirks an eyebrow.

"Did I mention erotic touch seems to work best?"

He's surprised Peter hasn't moved away when he hears this. Instead, he seems to be considering his options before letting go of Gabriel's hands and moving them elsewhere on the taller man's body. His left hand goes up to cup the back of Gabriel's neck; the right slides daringly underneath the light fabric of his shirt.

Peter presses their hips together, leaning in to plant kisses against Gabriel's neck, seemingly oblivious to the way Gabriel has stopped breathing.

He mumbles words into the neck underneath is lips, something that sounds like "I'm not getting anything..."

Feeling just a little light headed, Gabriel ends up suggesting "You could kiss me," without even thinking, and before he can take it back, Peter's mouth is pressed against his, warm and demanding and absolutely fucking _perfect_.

After several minutes of open mouthed kissing and groping, Gabriel pulls away.

"Are you still not getting anything?" he frowns, and Peter practically flutters his eyelashes.

"I guess not. Maybe we should try something...else?"

It takes a second, but then Gabriel realizes what's happening and he puts on a fake concerned face.

"Anything you think will help."

And then he's being tugged towards Peter's bedroom and unceremoniously pushed on to his bed. He thinks briefly about saying something, but Peter is already working on undoing his jeans and pulling them off, tugging his boxers along with them.

He's about to protest to the inequality of the whole situation when Peter tugs his own shirt off, then starts on his pants, nodding towards Gabriel.

"Unbutton your shirt while I do this, yeah?"

Gabriel certainly doesn't need to be told twice, and he gets his shirt off before Peter has all of his clothes off.

He watches as Peter kicks his pants and boxer briefs away, before clamoring on top of him, groaning when the younger man straddles him and bends down to continue kissing him completely senseless, only stopping long enough to stretch over to his nightstand to dig through the drawer. He comes back with a bottle of lube, smirking just a little as he uncaps it and starts drizzling it on his fingers.

Gabriel's brain short circuits when Peter leans back and slides two fingers inside of himself, head falling back as he starts to finger himself open.

"Jesus Christ," Gabriel sputters, and Peter replies with a soft whine as he continues his movements. After a third finger is added, he sighs and pulls his hand away, moving to lean down and claim Gabriel's mouth some more, using some of the remaining lube to slick up his cock.

Peter moves a little, not even breaking the kiss as he slides down and their hips smack together, making Peter arch his back.

He pulls away, shifting so his feet are flat on the bed on either side of Gabriel's hips, and he leans back, putting his hands on the other man's thighs for support as he starts to lightly bounce up and down, and Gabriel scrambles to grab on to this hips and squeeze, letting him know he was there.

Peter, like he is in all things, is brash, rough, and to the point as he fucks himself on Gabriel, obscenities leaking from his mouth as he goes.

He opens his eyes and looks down at Gabriel, who probably looks like an idiot, the way he's staring.

"Can you, uh - fuck- do me a favor?" Peter grins sheepishly, and Gabriel gets the hint, moving one hand to wrap around Peter's neglected cock. He knows, somehow, exactly how fast he should be moving his hands, and it's not long before Peter is moving, arranging his legs until his knees hit the bed and leaning forward to rest his hands on the other man's chest. Head hanging down, he catches Gabriel's eyes in his own, not even faltering his gaze as he bites his lips, slams his hips down, and comes, shouting something akin to the name of the man underneath him.

Before he's even fully recovered, he's sliding his arms around Gabriel's neck and rocking them until they tumble over, letting them switch positions.

"Come on," he pants, and Gabriel knows what he means, tugging up Peter's legs so they're wrapped around his waist as he pounds into him once, twice before coming in stuttering spurts, filling Peter up and making him groan and twist at the sensation.

After shifting and settling in so they can recover sprawled across the bed, Gabriel tilts his head so he can watch Peter again.

"When did you figure it out?" he asks, and Peter rolls onto his side and smiles down at the other man.

"Hmm, you mean figure out that you're crazy about me?"

Gabriel rolls his eyes but smiles back anyway, and Peter leans over and plants a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.

"When I grabbed your hands the first time, actually. It was kind of obvious."

It takes a second, but Gabriel's mind pushes through the post-orgasmic haze and manages to dredge up enough indignation to be horrified.

"So all of that was-"

"-Just my way of saying that I'm crazy about you, too."

Now that, that's something Gabriel can live with, and he tugs Peter down until he's cuddled against him, happy that things worked out in the end.

"I had no idea you would be so...toppy in bed. Even from the bottom." He can feel the slow burn of arousal burning back in his abdomen, and smiles up at the ceiling.

Peter's chuckles lazily, mumbling, "Well I'm pretty open either way, but I knew you'd never make the first move."

"Oh, you want to bet?"

Gabriel pushes Peter off and sits on top of him, smirking as he holds the other man's wrists down.

"Let's see just how dominant I can be, shall we?"

Peter rolls his hips in response Gabriel is very, very glad that he took Lydia's power all that time ago.

 _Very_ glad.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago for LJ.


End file.
